wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Niebo - Pieśń XXIV
Św. Piotr egzaminuje Dantego na temat istoty, źródeł i przedmiotu jego wiary w Boga i aprobując otrzymane odpowiedzi, udziela poecie błogosławieństwa. 1 „Bractwo wezwane na wielką wieczerzę :Baranka, co tak waszych łaknień baczy, :Iż wam wydziela wszystko w pełnej mierze; 4 Skoro za Łaską Bożą on się raczy :Tym, co się z chleba waszego odkruszy :Wcześniej, niż się mu z Opatrzności znaczy, 7 Niech was niezmierny głód jego poruszy; :Otrzeźwijcie go rosą; wszak czerpiecie :Z krynic, skąd trysła istność jego duszy". 10 Tak Beatrycze. Wtem każdy w tym świecie :Uweselony duch stał się jak fryga :I skrą błysł żywszą, podobny komecie. 13 Jak się rząd kółek zrzeszonych prześciga :W zegarze: małe, zda się, w miejscu stoi, :Duże wiruje, że tylko się miga — 16 Podobnie duchy niebieskiej ostoi :Obracały się to wolno, to żwawiej, :Wedle wymiaru niebiańskości swojej. 19 Z wieńca, co mi się najpiękniejszy jawi, :Wytrysnął promień tak szczęsnej ekstazy, :Że żaden wokół nie błyszczał jaskrawiej. 22 W krąg Beatryczę owionął trzy razy, :A brzmiało z jego ust tak boskie pienie, :Że nie opiszę żadnymi wyrazy. 25 Ominę piórem rzecz nad przyrodzenie; :Nie głos, fantazję nawet zbyt mam ostrą, :By odmalować gry wiotkie odcienie. 28 „O ty nabożna, czuła, święta siostro! :Patrz, jak mię wabią za szczytne regiony :Prośby twe, gdy się przede mną rozpostrą". 31 Tak, przystanąwszy, wid błogosławiony :W twarz Beatryczy z ognia błyskawicy :Tchnął i takimi odezwał się tony. 34 A ona: „Wielki cieniu jasnolicy :Męża, co klucze pańskie w swe władanie :Przyjął, zniesione z tej uciech stolicy, 37 Zadaj mu łatwe lub trudne pytanie: :Dowiedz się, czyli w wierze nie szwankuje, :Z którą tyś stąpał przez morskie otchłanie, 40 Wprawdzie, wierzy-li, ufa-li, miłuje — :Nie skryte tobie, gdyż wzrok twój dostawa :Tam, gdzie się obraz wszechrzeczy maluje; 43 Ale że wielu nabyło tu prawa :Obywatelstwa czcią dla wiary świętej, :Przygodzi mu się o wierze rozprawa". 46 Jako się szkolarz zbroi w argumenty, :Słuchając mistrza słów, by jego wzorem :Sylogizować na temat podjęty, 49 Tak śród tej mowy jam się czynił skorem :Zacząć dysputę i wystąpić godnie :Przed tak dostojnym egzaminatorem. 52 „Chrześcijaninie, z przekonaniem zgodnie :Mów, co nazywasz wiarą?" Wzniosłem lice :I popatrzałem w mówiącą pochodnię. 55 Potem utkwiłem oczy w Beatryczę; :Ona mi gestem dawała odpowiedź, :Każąc, bym otwarł swych myśli krynicę. 58 „Łaska — zacząłem — która mi tę spowiedź :Pozwala odbyć przed wodzem naczelnym, :Niech też pomoże myśli me wysłowić: 61 Jako napisał piórem wierzytelnym :Brat twój, co z tobą po ścieżynach prawa :Wodził lud rzymski i czynił go dzielnym, 64 Wiara jest rzeczy czekanych podstawa, :Wiara — argument rzeczom niepojętem; :Oto czym mi się jej istność wydawa". 67 Głos na to: „Stąpasz po dobrze wytkniętem :Szlaku, jeśli wiesz, dlaczego jest ona :Tutaj podstawą, a tam argumentem". 70 Ja na to: „Rzeczy tajnia niezgłębiona, :Którą mi dano oglądać w tej sferze, :Przed wzrokiem moim tak jest utajona, 73 Że ich byt wszystek polega na wierze, :W której nadzieja szczytna się zakłada, :Przeto podstawy nazwę słusznie bierze. 76 A że z jedynej wiary nam wypada :Sylogizować bez innej podpory, :Słusznie dowodu miano jej się nada". 79 Głos na to: „Gdyby tak pewnymi tory :Prawd dochodzono pośród ziemskiej włości, :Nie byłyby tam potrzebne doktory — 82 Te słowa tchnęły z płomiennej miłości :I jeszcze: — Już się zbadało do znaku, :Jakiej twój kruszec próby i ciężkości. 85 Lecz powiedz: masz-li tę monetę w saku?" – :„Zaiste — rzekłem — lśniąca i toczona; :Widzę jej stempel bez wady i braku". 88 Potem zabrzmiało ze światłości łona :Gorejącego: „Perła prawowita, :Na której wszelka moc jest założona, 91 Skąd ci się bierze?" — „Ta struga obfita :Ducha Świętego, która z każdej karty :Starych i nowych pergaminów świta, 94 Taki stanowi dowód nieprzeparty :I tak niezbicie w mój umysł się wkowa, :Że przy nim inny jest tępy i zdarty". 97 Na to głos prawił: „Ta stara i nowa :Tradycja, która tak twą wiarę stali, :Przecz ci w niej Boże wydają się słowa?" 100 „Dowodem mi są te, cośmy czytali :Cuda, dla których dłoń ziemskiej przyrody :Nie grzała ani nie kowala stali". 103 Głos pytał znowu: „Gdzie widzisz dowody, :Że cuda działy się? Czy nie w tym właśnie, :Czego chcesz dowieść?" — „Jeżeli narody — 106 Rzekłem do ducha, co pytał tak jaśnie — :Nawróciły się bez cudów, to-ć przecie :Był cud, przy którym wszelki cud zagaśnie. 109 Tyżeś szedł biedny i głodny po świecie, :Kiedyś siał ziarno dobrego rodzaju, :Co wzrosło winem, a dziś w cierń się plecie". 112 Gdym skończył mówić, cały dworzec raju :Pieśnią Te Deum zabrzmiał przez obszary :Na nutę, jaka tam jest we zwyczaju. 115 A owy książę, co po drzewie wiary :Wspierał z gałęzi na gałąź me loty, :Widząc już bliskie ostatnie konary, 118 Mówił: „Do myśli twej Łaska w zaloty :Idąca, w onej o wierze rozprawie, :Już pozwoliła ci dojść jej istoty. 121 Ja ci to w pełni uznaję i sławię. :Teraz, w co wierzysz, powiedz mi w rozłące, :I na której się opierasz podstawie?" 124 „O święty ojcze, o tchnienie widzące :Rzecz, w którą wierzysz; coś u grobu Pana :Zwyciężył niegdyś stopy bardziej rące; 127 Chcesz, by słowami była ci podana :Suma prawd, które wyznaję skwapliwie, :I na czym wiara ma jest fundowana: 130 Wierzę w jednego Boga, który żywie :Wiecznie i wzrusza świat, sam niewzruszony, :Budzący miłość, gdy tchnie miłościwie. 133 Nie przyrodzony, nie nadprzyrodzony :Dowód sam skłania me wierzące chęci, :Lecz i ta prawda, którą był natchniony 136 Mojżesz, Psalmista i prorocy święci, :I Ewangelia, ty, druhowie twoi — :Pisarze Ducha żarem owionięci. 139 Więc w Trójcę osób wierzę, co się troi, :Wiecznie zostając jedną w swoim składzie, :Tak że jej »są«, »jest« zarówno przystoi. 142 Prawdę o Trójcy tej przepastnym ładzie, :Niby pieczęci niemylne odbicie, :Na myślach moich Ewangelia kładzie. 145 To źródło moje; iskra, co w rozświcie :Coraz szerszymi ogniami się pali :I jest mą gwiazdą na nieba zenicie". 148 Jak pan, któremu miłą wieść przysłali, :Miłego posła bierze w uściśnienia :I tę nowinę szczęsną sobie chwali, 151 Tak błogosławiąc, śród rajskiego pienia :Trzykroć mię ognia okręcił zawojem :Ów apostolski nosiciel płomienia: 154 Snadź mu wlubiłem się mówieniem swojem. Raj 24